The present invention relates to a combined electronic calculator and electronic timepiece and, more particularly, to a combined electronic calculator and electronic alarm timepiece.
Conventionally, an alarm melody from an electronic timepiece is selected by actuating a slide switch for selecting tone and silence of the alarm melody or by electing a combination of a melody on-off switch and a melody switch for selecting the kind of alarm melody.
Conventionally, the size of the slide switch is too large to successfully miniaturize the timepiece. Further, this switch is costly. The combination of the melody on-off switch and the melody switch requires a two-step switching operation, which is rather troublesome.
Further, the melody on-off switch and the melody switch must be conventionally actuated while an alarm time is being set. Therefore, the melody selection operation can not be enabled, individually and independently of the alarm time setting operation.
Therefore, it is desired to simplify the melody selection system in the electronic timepiece as much as possible and enable the melody selection system to be individually activated.